1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to visual indicators or markers and, more particularly, to indicators or markers that can be removably attached to a wire, such as an aerial wire or fence wire.
2. Related Art
Indicators or markers designed for attachment to aerial wires or fence wires are known in the art, but are typically cumbersome and costly. To comply with state regulations, and in view of the increase in recreational activities such as snowmobiling and trail riding and even small personal aircraft, the need for inexpensive wire markers that provide ease of use and resistance to seasonal climate variations is demonstrated.
Prior art indicators and markers have included thick blocks of insulating materials with a wire-holding groove provided for attachment directly to the wire fence, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,195 to Higgins. The insulated block provides a means for attaching a hanging streamer to serve as the warning indicator. This type of block device is costly to manufacture and install and has the additional disadvantage of adding a weight load to a wire.
Hanging tabs or streamers are also known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,796 to Halsey. The Halsey device includes a brightly colored cloth-like streamer hanging from a tab with a slit opening from the outer edge of the tab to provide a mounting location to the wire fence. Unfortunately, such devices are not durable, deteriorate over long term use, and do not stay in a fixed position on the wire. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,337 to Flowerday discloses a wire marker that has an integral strap on the base indicator, but the strap does not prevent lateral movement along the wire.
Thus, while various types of warning indicators and markers are known, none have demonstrated the improvements and abilities of the current design. The improvements needed, which are encompassed in the current design, include lower cost to manufacture, ease of installation, flexible application, and durability.